


The Campaign To Conquer Jared

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Show References, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: From the first time Jensen meets his co-star, he knows this is a defining line in his life. Does Jared share that feeling, or is it Jensen who has to educate him.





	The Campaign To Conquer Jared

The first time Jensen Ackles set eyes on Jared Padalecki he knew he had to have him.  
There had been no lack of sexual partners in Jensen’s life. With his looks, he’d been able to pick and choose at his pleasure, but never had any of them given off vibes like his soon-to-be co-star.

As he held out his hand to receive Jared’s handshake, in his mind he already had the younger man stripped naked and waiting for him among the bed covers.

Yet that wasn’t all he got from that first encounter. There was something eminently appealing about Jared. Apart from the sexual aspect, he possessed a vulnerability which only served to increase his attraction.  
Of course, Jensen allowed none of his thoughts to minimally leak out into his demeanour, his greeting to Jared and their conversation innocent of anything but excitement for the upcoming show they’d be starring in.

 

Despite the overwhelming sensations of jealousy, possessiveness and desire to beat down on any of the troupe or actors who stood too close to Jared, made him laugh, or …well…. did any of the things that Jensen wanted to be exclusive only to himself; being the gifted actor he was, he managed to cover those feelings really well.  
He didn’t want to rush things with Jared. This in itself was a novelty which Jensen freely accepted. Usually, he’d have no trouble scoring when he set his sights on anyone, but Jared was special. Special enough to wait.

 

As the two had gotten to know each other better, more personal titbits came out- like Jared was straight and he had a girl friend called Sandy.  
Jensen had met her and apart from the gut-wrenching envy that she got to sleep with Jared instead of himself, he really liked her. She was sweet and nice to everyone, himself included.  
‘Sorry Sandy,’ he’d mutter to himself, when in the shadow of the trailers, he’d see her wind her arms around Jared and tilt her head up for a kiss. ‘He’s mine.’

 

But that day, Jensen felt the time had finally arrived to make his move.  
They found themselves in Jared’s newly-rented house, stocked up with beers and snacks to watch the night’s big soccer game.

‘So, is Sandy doing okay?’ Jensen asked, collapsing onto the couch. ‘Haven’t seen her up visiting for a while.’  
‘She’s helping out some friends who’ve been having problems. Said she wouldn’t manage to get away for a few weeks,’ he sighed.

‘That sucks—for you---I mean, Jared.’  
‘In a way it’s a lucky combination. This episode we’re filming, and the next to come up, are full of our scenes. I wouldn’t even have time off.’  
‘You can make it up to her when we get our Christmas break,’ Jensen said, not letting his pleasure at the news show on his face.

 

‘Can I ask you something, Jay?’ Jensen said, diving right in. ‘It’s kinda personal, so if you don’t want to answer, no problem.’  
A frown creased Jared’s forehead at the words. ‘Personal? I thought we’d gotten well past that stage by now.’

‘Okay, then. You ever been with a guy? Like before Sandy, I mean? You know, experimenting or something.’

The frown on Jared’s forehead became deeper. ‘Uh? What brought that on? No!…I don’ t swing that way, never have.’

‘You never wanted to try? Has there never been any guy on set or among the troupe that tickled…. your curiosity?’ 

A faint flush suffused Jared’s cheeks and he looked away. ‘Not really, even if there’s plenty of cute men around if one wanted to have a go.’

 

‘Fair enough,’ Jensen declared. ‘So, we gonna watch this game or not?’

‘Of course. Uh...yeah,’ Jared said, feeling relief that the conversation had been shelved. ‘So, fancy a little wager on the result, Jen?’  
The younger man’s lips curved in the half-smile that made Jensen want to devour him whole, but he’d played it cool all these weeks, he could wait a little longer.  
'You're on, young Skywalker!'

They yelled, drank and munched their way through the match, Jared finishing on a high because the team he’d laid a sizable bet on, had won.  
He turned his face towards his co-star, his cheeks pink with excitement. ‘Cash or cheque, dude!’

 

At first, Jared didn’t pay attention to the hand that cupped his cheek, giving it a playful tap and caress in acknowledgement of his win, but when it remained in position, Jared didn’t slap it away. Somehow it felt right that Jensen’s hand was there. It was where it should be. 

Little bells of alarm began trilling in Jared’s head though. What had just gone through his mind shouldn’t have, or should it?

Jensen was a silent witness to all the emotions which played out so clearly on the younger man’s face. He kept his hand where it was and waited. So far, Jared hadn’t objected.  
As if he’d come to a decision, Jared’s hazel eyes met Jensen's green ones. ‘Why did you do that, Jen?’ he asked almost childishly.

‘Because I wanted to,’ Jensen murmured. ‘I like touching you. You say you’ve never been with a guy, maybe you ought to try. Only then can you make a pondered decision on what’s best for you. Not the smallest bit curious to feel a man’s lips on your own?’

By now, however, Jared felt like a rabbit confronted with a predator and as that image flashed through his mind, he felt a rush of arousal. It washed over him so unexpectedly that at first he didn’t recognise it for what it was.

‘You offering to supply the lips?’ Jared asked, his voice so husky that if felt wrong.’

‘Why not. Who better than a co-star to help you with your lines.’

 

Suddenly Jensen’s lips seemed the most desirable ones he’d ever seen, red and full. Jared wondered if they were soft like a girl’s or if they were someway different. Well, he was going to find out. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.  
When Jensen’s mouth brushed his own, he got his answer. They were blissfully soft, yet firm and possessive as if Jensen was already stamping his mark on him from this first fragile touch.  
Just when Jared was enjoying this new heady sensation, Jensen drew back. Like the consummate lover he was, Jensen knew how to bait his hook.

‘There you are,’ Jensen grinned. ‘Now you’ve got all the information you need to make an opinionated judgement.’

The adorable little crease in Jared’s forehead made its appearance once more. ‘Well, uh. I think I’m gonna need a little more to go on.’  
‘Always ready to oblige my on-screen, baby brother,’ Jensen smiled. Got you, Baby! Hook, line and sinker, he purred in silent glee.

This time Jensen deepened the kiss, delighted when Jared parted his lips and allowed the older man’s tongue to slip through into the delectable mouth.  
Once over the initial surprise at Jensen’s actions, Jared gave back as good as he got, leaving Jensen hot and bothered by his response.

When they eventually came up for air, it was to cement another layer to their relationship. Co-stars, friends, on-screen co-dependent brothers. Would they soon be adding lovers to the list?

‘That wasn’t so bad was it?’ Jensen grinned.  
‘Maybe. Better than I thought kissing a guy could be,’ Jared admitted in an undertone, trying to dampen down the overwhelming effects Jensen’s kisses had provoked in him.

I’m the only guy- or girl- you’re gonna be kissing from now on, Jay, Jensen mused silently. But that little tag would wait for another day. The first battle to conquer Jared had been won, time to fall back and regroup.

 

‘I guess I should be heading off home,’ Jensen yawned, getting to his feet. ‘We’ve got a morning call tomorrow.’  
‘You can bunk down here,’ Jared said hastily. ‘In the spare room- if you want, that is.’

Na. I’d better go. If I stay, we’ll just end up playing guitar or video games all night, and you need your beauty sleep, Jay.’  
He gathered up his stuff and called for a taxi. ‘See you on set tomorrow, bright and early.’

 

Jared’s gaze never left Jensen as he closed the front door behind him, his mind a kaleidoscope of thoughts and images. 

What had happened between him and Jensen, even If only a couple of kisses, had changed everything.  
Like the movement of two tectonic plates, an earthquake had occurred. What the new landscape would look like, Jared wasn’t able to prophesise, but going by the thrill running through him, it was going to be awesome.

 

The end


End file.
